creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleaning Up Eric's Act
' '''is episode 36a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on March 4, 2000. Synopsis Edward and Eric have to clean Eric's bedroom, but they learn the hard way that it has turned into a city populated by sentient clothes. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Jeans, and Underwear *Josh Peck as Eric and Shorts Trivia *Clips from this episode were shown during promos for The Onix-pected Marathon. *This episode is available to watch on the Misadventures in the West DVD and the Season 3 Volume 1 box set. *You're Nice by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. Transcript (The episode immediately opens in Eric's bedroom, which, to say the least, is a pigsty) '''Eric: '''I'm sorry, but I'm not doing it. '''Paul: '''Yes you are! I want you to clean your room! I don't want you to live in a dump like this! Look at this, with all of your clothes piled up, your room's already a city filled with TALKING CLOTHES! '''Eric: '''Aw, c'mon, I'm sure my room can't be THAT messy. (Eric glances aside, and we see how life in Eric's room is like for all of his clothes. A piece of underwear can be seen holding hands with its girlfriend is a pair of khakis, and we see other events, including a pair of jeans hailing a taxi, t-shirts waiting in line for a movie, and a jacket asking for some spare change) '''Eric: '''Ok, ok, I guess it's kinda messy, but (extends his arm to hold Edward's neck around his arm) Edward and I will have it clean in a jiffy! '''Paul: '''Oh, "kinda" is an understatement! Your toys are everywhere too! '''Eric: '''I said we'll have it clean in a jiffy! '''Paul: '''Alright. Well, maybe once I see this room is clean, I'll get you a new toy. (chuckles and walks out of the room) '''Edward: '''Well, if we're gonna clean this dump, there's only one way to do it. (The camera cuts to the brothers changing into hazmat suits in Edward's laboratory) '''Edward: '''When was the last time you cleaned your room? '''Eric: '''I don't recall a "last time". (They enter Eric's bedroom. Both of them are holding shovels in their hands, while Edward is also carrying a basket to put the clothes in) '''Edward: '''To be honest with you, Eric, I concur with Dad. I don't understand how you can feel congenial in such unsanitary conditions. '''Eric: '''Oh, it's no big deal. What's the point in cleaning your bedroom if it's gonna get dirty again later on anyway? '''Edward: '''Well- '''Eric: '''Now let's do this thing. (Edward sighs, and he starts shoveling a building made of dirty clothes. Every clothes in there screams and starts to evacuate. The clothes pile up in the basket) '''Eric: '(starts to get worried about his surroundings) It's been so long since I cleaned this place. (shouts) Hey Edward! What color was my carpet again? '''Edward: '''Uhhhh...blue? I forgot. Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages